1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch structure, and more particularly, to a keyswitch structure having a linkage device with virtual axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards are one of the necessary input apparatuses for inputting letters, symbols, or numbers when it comes to using a personal computer. Besides, both consumer electronic devices in our daily life or large machining equipment used for industry need keyswitch structure as the inputting apparatus in order to be operated or controlled.
A keyswitch structure in the prior art may primarily include a base, a keycap, and a lifting supporting device that connects the base and the keycap. As the keycap is supposed to be steady when moving up and down to properly function as pressing and activating a switch, a scissor structure is usually adapted as the supporting device. However, such scissor structure takes up more than a few conjunctions of components, which amounts to difficulty in assembling and complication in structure.